ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Kairi
«''' O Sigur di Pomm Cudogn! Ma śta cunvertendo ra Kairi ar sadismo! '' '» :: — Ursula, parlando del fatto che Kairi sia diventata favorevole alle retribuzioni, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 09: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte) '' '''Kairi', originariamente protagonista del videogioco Kingdom Hearts (e tutto ciò ad esso collegato) è uno dei personaggi non originali secondari delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Kairi Nome/i Kairi Cognome N.A. Soprannomi N.A. Età 14 Luogo di nascita Isole del Destino Residenza attuale *Mondo che Non Esiste *Isole del Destino Livello dell'esistenza Mortale Rango Tüsa Alleati *Ottoperotto *Sigmund Freud *Voce fuori campo *Sora (fidanzato) Nemici Attulalmente: Nessuno. Poteri ed abilità *Arti femminili *Forza fisica inaspettata *Farsi obbidire dal fidanzato... Armi Se servisse, spazzola... Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 10 (solo citata) *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 11 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Kingdom Hearts Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Facendosi seguire senza accorgersene da Ottoperotto, Sigmund Freud e Voce fuori campo, Kairi conduce i sopraddetti investigatori alla casetta sull'albero nel bosco dove si trovava Sora, ignaro del fatto di essere ricercato con l'accusa di furto di marmellata (''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''). È presente al processo in cui il suo ragazzo rischia di venir retribuito , dove in più d'un occasione soffee di epistassi ad effetto manga... Più in là, collabora con Larxene per la stesura del suo secondo saggio, fornendo materiale interessante per alcuni capitoli del detto libro, approfittando del fatto di essere alquanto inviperita con il suo fidanzato, anche se, alla fine, lo perdona per averle dato buca un'altra volta (''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto''). Durante le Guerre dell'Autore, dopo la distruzione del Mondo che Non Esiste, assieme agli altri si ritrova ad Atlantide, dove aiuta come può, sempre pensando se farla pagare al povero Sora o no (Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore)... :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Una fra le più giovani esponenti del gentil sesso delle Fan Fiction, questa ragazza non ha tuttavia nulla da invidiare ad una Voce fuori campo o ad una Larxene, dal momento che anche lei è dotata i un carattere di ferro (che le malelingue chiamano cartteraccio) e dai modi spicci, se serve: : «''' Cioè, le prendi dalla tua ragazza?! '''» :: — Pirata 1 a Sora, ottenendo risposta affermativa, in: Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 08: Ordo ad chaos... ¡Y con Musical! Il più delle volte è solare, ma non vi consiglio di farla arrabbiare o di darle buca ad un appuntamento: potreste pentirvene amaramente (chiedete a Sora...). Nonostante la vena sadica che sembra accomunare tutte le gentil donzelle delle Fan fiction, è anche molto romantica e vuole sinceramente bene al suo ragazzo. Ammesso che lui non le faccia venire i cinque minuti, o si trova otk in meno di due secondi... Conosce molto bene Ottoperotto e soci, specialmente Voce fuori campo, e lega molto bene in generale con tutte le ragazze e signorine in genere. Oltre che in italiano, occasionalmente, si esprime in dialetto ticinese. Biografia del personaggio Incontro con Ottoperotto, Voce fuori campo e Sigmund In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità In RHW appariva con una certa vena “freudiana”, poi sostituita da quella più verso il sadico. Se Sora non si fosse fatto perdonare per quanto successo in ATL invitandola al ritorante “''La Torre d'Avorio''” e regalandole un paio di orecchini Svarosky a forma di spazzola, Kairi sarebbe stata il personaggio più giovane a retribuire il tuss: : «''' Kairi: Sarò onesta... Quando ti ho visto arrivare, ero lì lì per mettere in pratica gli insegnamenti di Larxene, e di usarti come modello per il servizio fotografico del suo ultimo libro... : Sora (deglutisce a vuoto): GLOM! : Kairi: Ma poi... Bhé, quando mi hai detto che mi portavi a “''La Torre d'Avorio''”, bhé, mi hai convinto ad ascoltarti... : Sora: Ehm... : Kairi: Vabbhé, cavillando sui dettagli, solo quando mi hai mostrato la riservazione firmata da Tony & Joe... : Sora: E sempre cavillando sui dettagli, quando già mi avevi steso sulle tue ginocchia, ma è appunto cavillare sui dettagli... '' '''»'' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... (Prima parte) La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ ¢''' ] (motivi tecnici). Citazioni & battute celebri : '''« Lo so, che mi aspettavi... »''' :: — Prima battuta di Kairi; RHW, Capitolo 1: Il furto di marmellata : '''« Jessica Fletcher: Ecco, ho assistito a due tentate esecuzioni a carattere retributivo del tuo ragazzo... Bhé, tu dici che quel Riku non è ... “Sto gran ché”... Ma – : Kairi: Ah, ho capito... In confronto, allora, Sora... : Jessica Fletcher: Bhé... Sì! : Kairi: Che vuoi che ti dica... Questione di gusti, immagino... : Jessica Fletcher: Ah, certamente... : Kairi: Ma comunque... Bhé, Sora è più... Bhé, rispetto al suo fisico... Proporzionato, ecco! » :: — ''TAW, Episodio 14: Quando il G.A.T.T.O. non c'è, i T.O.P.I ballano (2a parte) ''